The Greedy Gorilla/transcript
Narrator: The space lanes of the universe are filled with flying craft of every description. beeps and other sounds are heard Heavy cargo cruisers speed from planet to planet. Long range cruisers streak through the galaxy turnpike. Mile long space trains depart on split-second schedules at Space Station X-1, crossroads of the universe. Indeed, the spaceships of the galaxies are marvels of the space age. But in all the universe, there is no space craft which can compare with Colonel Bleep's Wonder Rocket, the Trav-a-lab, flagship of the interplanetary space command, the biggest, fastest, most powerful spaceship of them all. Dr. Destructo: Yes, Grizzo, Bleep's Wonder Rocket is the most powerful spaceship of all now. But this super-strong plutomic time bomb will soon blow the Trav-a-Lab to smithereens! *Laughs* Listen, Grizzo! Listen to my plan! Narrator: Great galaxies! The evil villain and his grizzly gorilla are planning to plant that terrible time bomb aboard the colonel's super spaceship! Bleep, Squeak and Scratch are in terrible danger! Yet, completely unaware of Destructo's wicked scheme. At this very moment, the unsuspecting spaceman sits in the pilot cabin, skillfully guiding the mighty rocket along its course. While space deputy Scratch mans the power controls... moves levers ...in response to the colonel's command. continues moving levers And there's little Squeak, hard at work in the galley, preparing supper for the hungry crew. Mmm-mmm! Just look at that luscious chocolate pie he's placed by the galley porthole to cool. Dr. Destructo: Yes, Grizzo! Just look at that pie! *Laughs* It's the perfect hiding place for our deadly time bomb. It will never be found there until it's too late! Off you go, Grizzo! Straight for the Trav-a-Lab! takes off Narrator: Sizzling Saturn! There he goes! The Trav-a-Lab is doomed! In only minutes, Destructo's trained gorilla... Brakes ...arrives unseen alongside the Wonder Rocket. Quickly, the beast hides the deadly time bomb inside the chocolate pie. Look! The wicked deed is done. Squeak has taken the chocolate pie inside the Trav-a-Lab, and the bomb is inside the pie! But now, as Grizzo turns to flee, the puppet places still another luscious pie near the very same porthole, and this one is covered with scrumptious coconut! Grizzo: Coconut?! *Sniffs* That's me favorite food! *Sniffs* Narrator: In a flash, the gorilla steals Squeak's second pie. takes off But wait. That isn't a second pie at all. It's the very same chocolate pie that contains Destructo's deadly bomb. Little Squeak only removed the chocolate pie from the porthole long enough to add the coconut topping. And that's the very same pie Grizzo has now! A short time later, Destructo greets his returning henchman. Dr. Destructo: Good boy, Grizzo! The bomb is set to explode in just three seconds! *Laughs* Bleep's Wonder Rocket will be destroyed forever! Grizzo: That's great, boss! Then we can celebrate with a big slice of this delicious coconut pie! Explosion Narrator: And that's the story of how little Squeak lost a coconut pie and saved a spaceship, thanks to a greedy gorilla who was gone on coconut! crash Category:Transcripts